Neko Love
by KatieSky12
Summary: Tempted by an internet advertisement for a "Kingdom Heart" female doll series, Roxas orders one on a whim for company, imagining a moe-tastic hadaka-apron-wearing girl to show up on his doorstep. Instead he gets a devil with an angel face, and to make matters worse... he's an aggressive, tough-talking little brat. SoraXRoxas Slash boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

_**Katie-Hello! I'm re-writing this because I thought I had already explain a few things and noticed I had forgotten to add them in, hehe. **_

_**First thing is first, I have this friend who lives over in Japan, he's name is Lee and we've been friends for awhile, in fact he comes and stays with my family every summer ^^ We're that close. During the years, we send eachother things, I send him English DVD's while he sends me Raw-Japanese manga! I love him so much ^^ Anyway, he recently sent me the beginning of this Yaoi-Book series. **_

_**The first book I got was a month ago, it was amazing! I loved it so much that I decided to re-write it with my own twist. **___

_**Edited by the lovely xxdarkxxalicexx**_

_**I own nothing! But my small add in and character personality twists. **_

_**Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney **_

_**Magical Plot belong to the Wonderful Author Kazu-chan (My new favourite Yaoi author in fact) **_

_**So without furthermore, Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 1**

The sun was high in the sky, hidden behind the winter clouds. Gusts of cold air ran across the grounds, fluttering the curtains behind an open window and causing the young boy behind said window to shiver.

The boy had golden sun-kissed hairthat spiked and curled to the left. It framed beautifully dark and stormy blue eyes. His skin was a milky white that contradicted with his hair, giving him an angelic look.

The boy sat at his bedroom desk, dressed in his favourite dark blue skinny jeans and a black zip up shirt with a white waist-coat. His long fingers moved across his keyboard, typing with incredible speed before he stopped and read what he wrote, only to pout and erase a few sentences.

Grunting, the boy rested his head against his right hand. He glared down at the screen and wondered why everything he wrote came out 'cheesy' He was an A-Star student in university and yet he couldn't write a simple story.

….How depressing…

He was rudely pulled from his sorrow-filled thoughts by his small apartment's doorbell. Tilting his head back a little, he glared down at the blank page on his computer screen. He stared for a while longer before grunting at the doorbell that shrieked out around him.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," He muttered quietly under his breath, pushing himself from his computer desk to make his way to his front door. He moved to the large city of Tokyo sometime last year because his parents couldn't leave their jobs. He begged and begged his parents to let him go on his own and they finally sent him for his 18thbirthday.

Sighing softly, the small blond head boy ruffled his hair. He walked down the short hallways before finally stopping in front of the door. After a few moments to compose himself, he tugged open the door.

"Hi~"

He stared at the person at the door, who stared back at him with unblinking eyes. His mouth fell open in shock, and his arms stayed numbly by his sides.

"Are you Katsu Roxas?" Standing in front of Roxas, the blond head boy, was a strange short-haired boy. He just about reached Roxas's nose line, with chocolate brown hair that spiked in every direction and somehow made his sky blue eyes pop. The boy had tan skin and skinny arms with a little of muscle, dressed weird buckled up blue shirt with matching jean shorts that reached just below his knees and lastly a white hoodie. But here's the real kicker, this boy had a pair of coco brown cat ears and a long pushy tail.

He purred and tilted his head, his hair flickered at his movements. "I'm 'Sora' from the Kingdom Hearts products. Thanks for buying me. Please take good care of me from today on."

Roxas's eyes narrowed slightly. His small, cherry red lips pouted and he sighed mentally.

"Sora? Kingdom Hearts products. I…" He thought to himself before crossing his arms, "I vaguely remember ordering something like this…" The blond's eyes became half-lidded as he thought back to last week. He had been lonely since he lived on his own, he was surfing through the net when he noticed a strange website that popped up on his borrower.

3D Kingdom Hearts Products. High-Tech Moe-Girl!

"Sora"

Made with cutting-edge skill, we're proud to present Ultimate Love Machine! Input your own personal tastes and let Sora do the rest with her automatic feedback recognition! Will you have her do household chores or a much more erotic chores? You need only to look at her adorable face to be sold.

Now, to feel Sora's sweet love for yourself please click Proceed!

And he actually clicked purchase. Roxas was a little surprised he even did it in the first place, he actually hopped it had been a dream. But obviously not because here he is! Standing right in front of him.

"But…." Roxas frowned even more, his lips twitching as he continued examining the caramel-haired boy, "I ordered a girl! Not a boy!" He thought with hiss, his blue eyes flashing with frustration. He breathed out through his nose in hopes to calm himself down before he spoke to the small boy once more "… Uhm. Sorry, but it would seem that there's been a mistake….. I ordered a _female_named Sora."

Soft sky-blue eyes narrowed, tan cheeks puffed out before he spoke up with a firm and almost scary voice, "That's me!"

Roxas stared. He wondered if maybe this robotic cat-boy had head problem. Did really believe he was a girl? Maybe there was a problem with his wiring. "No. You don't understand. I meant a _female _robot called Sora."

The caramel head boy's eyes closed half-lidded, almost bored with this already. "Yeah. That would be me."

"…"

Roxas frowned deeperand glared lightly at the brunette. That's it, the boy definitely had wiring problems. Maybe he's defective. Or maybe he… His blue eyes shifted. "Shit. Did I accidentally order a male?" Roxas mumbled to himself shaking his head. "I'll go through the return procedure right now," He said, turning around and nodding his head along with his thoughts when suddenly a foot made contact with his back, sending the blond to the ground with a loud thump, he landed on his stomach with his arms curled up to his chest.

"Owww!" He winced in pain and almost teared up but forced it down and glared over his shoulder. "What the hell are you-" He began with a hiss before being cut off when the other suddenly appeared, hovering above him on all fours. His tail wiggled in the air and his chocolatey ears twitched with determination.

"I'm good enough!"

Roxas blinked a bit, before his blue eyes widened. He was frozen, stunned at the robotic cat-boy. He had only just met him and he was already topping him. "W-What?" He gasped, wincing at his stutter.

"I can go all the way too. So. I'm good enough!" Sora pouted, his eyes staring intensely down at the blond. Sora's own excitement building, adding more to the small fire that had began deep in his gut.

Roxas's eyes twitched, he almost cried as he thought to himself, "You're making me out to be some kind of pervert. That _isn't_why I brought one. _Not at all!_"And just as he was about to speak his mind, the other suddenly turned him around and leaned down, pressing his mouth sloppily against his own.

The kiss was actually warm and soft, Roxas wouldn't admit it but with all the new improvements in the technology department he had wondered how the robotic sex beings would be like. He had just figured they probably would be like a normal human being. Now, that being said, the blond had a girlfriend sometime in his life. A nice quiet girl by the name of Namine. His first love in fact, the two hadn't gone all the way, but before he left for Tokyo she had given him a goodbye kiss. A innocent peck on the mouth, like this one. Only with out the force or harsh pressure and definitely without the suddenly burning that wrapped around his body as the boy moved closer.

Yes, Namine's kiss was nice- it was warm, gentle and soft, it gave him warmth in his chest- nothing like the kiss he was getting now. This kiss was soft but it was harsh and almost demanding and lets not forget the hot, burning sensation that vibrated up and down his small body.

But surprisingly this robotic kiss had the whole package. It felt as if he _was _kissing a _human being _and not a _robot _and with that realization - that it really was a robot - the blond snapped back into reality and shoved the brunette from him with all his might.

Wiping his mouth almost in disgust, Roxas glared at the boy using his left arm to try and hide his reddening face. "W-What the hell was that!" He snapped at the cat boy who stared at him with wide, innocent eyes as if he hadn't done anything wrong at all.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, noticing that the blond was shaking and finding himself quite pleased with it. "It was a kiss."

Suddenly feeling intimated, like he was being shown up, Roxas hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed even more, if glares could kill Sora would have been dead right on the spot. "Look!" Roxas spat, his voice high and firm, a tone he had used many times before and every time he used it he had gotten what he had wanted. Whoever the tone was directed at to leave him the _hell _alone. "I'm not into guys. I don't care if you're a robot! You are a man and I like girls!"

Sora's head ducked, at first Roxas thought he had made the boy cry, his shoulders was shaking and his hair hid his blue eyes. It was only when those pair of cherry red lips twitched into a smirk did he realize the boy wasn't scared. _Hell no! _The boy was _bloody amused _and his next line did not help at all.

"But you are interested in me. I'm totally your type Roxas. I was programmed to be. I wonder, maybe that's the reason why you're freaking right out?"

Roxas's eyes widened at the expression that overtook the innocent, almost angel-like boy. He had suddenly became something more devilish with a large, twisted, somewhat sarcastic smirk. He could even see what looked like fangs in the caramel head's mouth.

"Look. You're already pitching a tent!" Roxas jumped, his face paled and he bit his bottom lip in shock as he realized that yes, he had somehow gotten hard from the ordeal and to make things even worse Sora had, with super speed already unzipped his jeans and was now pulling not only his jeans but also his boxers down.

The boy let out a sound close to squeal. "Cut it out _asshole_! Don't touch me-" He was cut of with a sharp gasp, his hips twitched as he clenched his teeth together. He was suddenly surrounded by a wet and burning hot sensation. His teeth crushed together even more, he winced as he spoke. "I-I said l-l-let go." Roxas tried to say, but he trailed off into a moan when the boy pulled away with a soft pop.

Sora looked up, his blue eyes narrowed. He suddenly looked a lot more mutual and darker then before. Roxas noticed his cherry-red tongue moving a little to close, claw like hands held his piece tightly as the cat-boy chuckled. "Look. You're hard as a rock already." And to prove his point, the boy stroked the tip with tongue.

"S-Shut up! It's a m-mistake!" Roxas gasped, his back arching a little. He couldn't explain how he felt, only that he might like it and that scared him. He had to do something quick.

Humming against the skin, Sora let out a purr as he nibbled a little. "Doesn't seem like there's any mistake to me. Feels good doesn't it?" He asked, using one of his hands to grab Roxas's arm that tried to pry him from the blond. "Look. You're really dripping." He giggled, a dark and twisted giggle that sent shudders down the blonds spine.

"So you'll leave everything to me, won't you Roxas?" Sora purred once more, just as he closed his fanged mouth around the flesh. Feeling like lighting was hitting him, Roxas clenched his eyes closed panting uncontrollably.

Wiping his mouth, Sora allowed the flesh to slip from his lips and looked at Roxas panting and flushed face. He felt very pleased and smug. "How do yah like me now? If you liked that, just wait for the main-" Sora cut himself off with a screech when Roxas's boot made contact with his chin.

Roxas growled. He glared harshly at the whimpering brunette rubbing his injured jaw. Getting shakily to his feet, his knees buckled slightly before becoming steady enough to stand on. Feeling a little 'out in the open' the blonde tugged his black shirt down to his thighs and shuffled back, away from the brunette sitting on his butt.

"How mean!" Sora shrieked, looking up at the blond with a large pout, his eyes big and round. "Why're you bein' so rough?"

"S-Shut up perv-cat!" Roxas hissed, backing up some more. He wasn't sure how to feel now. Itwasn't like this had ever happened before. Why is Tokyo so... so *Fuck you world! We make living sex-toys?* He thought to himself, sniffing a little on the inside. It was true, anywhere else in the world and you get a dummy for this kind of things but with Japan it's *No, no! We'll giving you a _moving, living f__igure!_*

"D-Don't come near me!"

Advancing forward shiftily, Sora's tail wagged side to side, his large eyes narrowed a little, giving a seductive look. "Why not? Let's be _good friends! _I can do much better than that." He purred, shifting across the floor much like a predator.

"Don't creep up to me!" Roxas snapped, he felt embarrassed - not angry - and he's pretty sure that isn't right. He could have been raped for crying out loud! "Why the hell is this happening to me?" He thought, mentally crying in a corner. Shaking his head, Roxas looked at the brunette again. "I'm definitely going to return you, Mr. Fraud merchandise! And in the meantime, I don't want you crossing my line." He said, drawing an imaginary line across the floor. "Don't you dare cross it!"

Sora was quiet. He looked at the *line* with large, round eyes. His ears twitched and his tail slowly shifted side to side before tilting his head back up. "Oh. If this is how it's gonna be…" He began, trailing off and smirked. Roxas suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and it would seem he was right because just then Sora pounced.

"I'll make you accept me by force if I have to!"

"You crossed my line!" Roxas shrieked out, falling backward, he had somehow managed to get his leg curled up between the two and used it to try to push the brunette away, but sadly the boy had a killer grip. "Let go of me! Quit screwing around!"

Sora glared. He hissed much like the cat he was and held tighter, digging his claws into the boys jacket. "But I swear! I'll make your ass feel _so_ good!"

_"No matter how lonely I was, I'd never would have brought something like this! NEVER-NEVER! Damn it! What am I going to do about having this __thing __around everyday in and out!"_

~#~#~

"Hey sweet-thing! You look tensed."

Roxas grunted. He slouched over in his university chair. His blond locks ruffled out everywhere as he glared lightly over at the red head boy next to him. Snorting out a little, Roxas huffed like a child. "I was up all night." He pouted, eying his red-head friend. "Hey. Where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you more then ten minutes for the pass six months."

His friend was a rather muscled guy with fiery red hair that spiked up in one direction, a pair of teal-green eyes and pale skinwith two strange birth-marks under his left eye. On most days the boy could be seen in black hoodie that had sliver buckles and dark blue jeans other days he wears a simple black shirt with black jeans and boots. "Ah. Sorry, I've been caught up with a few people." He shrugged coolly. The two met on the first day of university and have never been apart, until now that is.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Roxas rested his chin against his desk. "Fine then Axel." He mumbled, he wouldn't admit but he actually felt hurt that his only friend was ditching him for other people. Instead of doing the sensible thing and talking to his friend, Roxas did the best thing he could think off. He refused to look or talk to his friend for the rest of the lesson.

Once the bell signaled the end of the lesson, Roxas glanced at his friend. He scowled and stomped past him. He felt childish to do so but he wasn't one for admitting his feelings out in the open. It was one of the few reasons he didn't have many friends. Roxas looked up as he noticed he had left the building and was standing by a few trees, he pouted a little as his mind turned from his fiery red-head friend to a brown-haired robotic cat-boy. It took him all night to get the boy to stay in the living room and in the end, Roxas had ended up locking him in the bathroom just so he could have a few hours of sleep.

Of cause that didn't go to plan as he was left wide awake by the others banging and crying, begging for Roxas to let him out and snuggle in the bed.

"I've got to return him as soon as possible." He thought to himself, sighing softly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "But what would I do if he won't go along quietly with the return?" He wondered. Feeling his stomach turn as he realized that probably wouldn't happen at all. Sora had almost knocked the bathroom door down.

The boy was pulled from his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his stomach. "Roxas~ I brought your lunch!" Roxas yelped at the hot breath on his neck. Letting out a sound the boy pushed himself away from the robot while covering the sensitive skin. He glared at Sora who purred, his tail wiggling. He swear he could even see small red and pink hearts floating around the brunette.

"W-What are you doing here?" Roxas hissed. he noticed the boy had worn some of his old clothing. His mother had packet them so he wouldn't forget about his home. Such a strange little old woman. Sora had on his long, black sweater that had two rows of white bows down the right side of his body along with matching white ribbons littering his chest and neck. Other than the sweater, he had on a pair of deep blue jean shorts that reached just above his knees. "I told you not to leave the room, didn't I? What if someone noticed you?"

Sora pouted. He whined loudly and rubbed up against Roxas's side. "It's okay~ Only for a little while. I brought you lunch." Sora stated proudly making Roxas only now notice the neatly bento box in his hands.

"I-I can't eat this kind of lunch, can I? I don't know what kind of weird stuff you put in it.." Roxas sighed, saying to last part more to himself then to the boy.

Snuffling, Sora whimpered, rubbing his right eyes. "B-But I d-did my best to make it. A-And I came all this way thinking y-you'd be all happy to get it…" He mumbled, letting out a sob.

Roxas's stomach suddenly sank with guilt. Letting out a soft sound from the back of his throat, he snatched the box from Sora's clawed hands. "Okay! Fine! If I eat it you'll be satisfied, won't you!" Roxas breathed through his nose, he stared down at the box before feeling a gaze on him. Turning his head, he jumped a little at the look the boy was giving him "What?"

"N-Nothing.." Sora gasped, wincing a little and looking away shyly "I… I just didn't think you'd really take it that's all…" He admitted, twirling his fingers around timidly "Not after I sucked your dick against your will like that yesterday.."

"I don't want to remember it! Alright!"

Sora smiled, he's cheeks turned a light reddish colour as his ears sagged a little "Well… I thought you'd have thrown me out by now. Thank you Roxie. I'm really happy." Just from such warm and loving words, Roxas found himself blushing brightly. He whimpered and turned from Sora, his face turning a brighter colour then before. "It's not like I'm doing it for your sake or anything! This is made of my stuff… So… Um yeah.."

Sora watched the blond. He smiled warmly at the boy who tried to articulate through his embarrassed stutter. He watched for a while longer before grasping Roxas's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

Once again the kiss was much like a kiss from another person, only this time it was gentle and filled with such emotions that Roxas could name each one that ran through his body and so he pulled away feeling much more embarrassed than before, panting a little he covered his face. "H-Hey.."

"You're really-super cute. Roxie!" Sora grinned, blushing himself at the blond. He had such an innocent look on his face. Roxas jumped when he suddenly leaned forward and squeezed the place between the blond's legs. "I love you~" And with that the cat boy pulled away and began to walk away with a menacing smirk.

Roxas blinked. It took him a while for Sora's actions to sink in and when they did, he glared harshly at the boy. "You little prick!"

Sora giggled, his tail wagging side to side. "Well then, I'll be going home~ Roxas do your best in class this afternoon too!" He purred, waving at the blond as he walked away.

"… Wait… just what was he calling me…" Roxas thought to himself, before blushing. Roxie. What a stupid nickname. "That stupid cat!"

"That's not a stupid cat. It's a 3D Love machine, A Kingdom Hearts Products. Right?"

_**So? What do you think? Please review I'd love to know what you all think...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hello everyone! I'm very happy with all the lovely reviews I've been given. You guys make me so happy ^^ **_

_**Oh And thank you so much DarkAlice-chan, I'm very grateful. **_

"That's not a stupid cat. It's a 3D Love machine, A Kingdom Hearts Products. Right?"

The topaz coloured boy spun around, embarrassed that somebody might have seen the scene between him and the cat boy. Roxas eyes widen, his lip twitched in surprise "Axel!" He gasped, staring at his cherry head friend.

Axel smirked, he winked his tear coloured eyes at the short boy "Roxas. Was that a male version? Roxy I didn't know you were into _that_!"

"W-What?" Roxas asked, feeling his cheeks turn a dusty pink. He felt confusion wrapping around his mind. What was his friend going on about? How did he know what _Sora _was?

Letting out a chuckle, Axel waved his hand in the air. "Thanks for purchasing one from us." He said, eying the smaller gold-haired boy who found himself suddenly feeling betrayed. "Just the other day Roxy, you brought one from us. A 'Sora' right? Well, we made it. But I never knew you had a cat ear fetish or that you liked men Roxy."

Roxas eyes widened. He suddenly felt angry. Clenching his fists tightly, they shook at his sides. "I don't!" He snapped a little too loud for his licking, his voice had never been that loud before. "The picture! It was of a woman! This is fraud! You ripped me off! I'm returning him, so give me back my money!"

Axel let out a loud laugh, he placed his hands onto his hips and lent back a little with a big ass creepy smile. "Roxy! It's written right on the site that product may differ from the picture. And besides, you've already _used it_." He said, winking at the boy.

Roxas's face turned brighter than before. He shook his head furiously. He's a virgin and proud off it! "I did not use it!" He shrieked, silently adding to himself that he has way to much digit for something like that and besides Sora's a bloody sex toy for crying out loud.

"Either way. I'm afraid we can't take it back." Axel shrugged coolly, leaning forward and grasping the boys chin tightly. "But there's something we want you to cooperate with Roxy~"

The topaz boy stared, he felt his stomach twist and turn. He, for some reason,had a sinking feeling about this. Snorting, the blond slapped his ex-friend's hand away and tilted his head with a snobby expression. "Like I'd ever cooperate with you now Axel! You're the biggest pervert I've ever met!" He hissed through clenched teeth, stalking past the boy.

"… Is that so?" Axel thought to himself, he gazed at the boy before smirking. "Roxas. Don't you know what will happen to you if word _somehow _gets out to your father?"

Suddenly the boy froze. His eyes widen and his hands sweat a little, his chest suddenly tighten. "A-Are… Are you trying to threaten me? What kind of friend does that?" He asked without looking at the boy.

"We'll be in the robot research lab on the 2nd floor Roxas. Come by and see us anytime."

~#~#~

Roxas grunted. He sat in his small apartment, crouching over his small table with his hands in his yellow locks. He couldn't believe it. How could he. _Axel_ His best friend, his only friend do this to him? Roxas could have understood Axel's reasons if he had said them, but he had to bring up _that_ didn't he? The bastard. And Roxas thought he was a friend - a friend he told everything to do.

"What's wrong Roxie~" Sora whined, sitting next to the blond, his clawed hands hidden between his legs as he leaned forward to try and peer at Roxas's face. "D-Did something bad happen?" Sora pouted. The boy hadn't said a word to him since he came home.

"_The doll I thought was a good idea to __buy__… arrived as a male… and he is made to do sexual twisted things against my will…__.__ and my ex-best friend is threading to publicize it…__This is a total disaster__!"_

Roxas breathed through his nose. He raised his head just a little to peer at the brunette boy, and watched as Sora gave him a warm smile, his long silk cat tail waved gently behind him.

"Still…I could always..Just…break him…couldn't I? If I did that I could just mix him in and throw him out with the other garbage…If I throw him out now then no one will be any wiser for it…And then I won't have to worry about the threats!…If I aim for his head…If I hit him straight on the head…?"

"Roxas."

The boy's eyes widen as Sora's forehead suddenly rested on top of his, clawed hands gently touched his arms, "Are you really okay? You don't look so good.."

"_Get a grip!" _Roxas thought. He suddenly pulled away from the boy and cuddled up in the cornier a black cloud floating above him. "_Even if I did hit him in the head for a swift kill. I bet the metal would probably bend around the __boy's__ head and besides…__.__ I could never do something so cruel But if anyone notices or starts spreading strange rumours could cause trouble if __he __hears about it… I guess it's kind of hard to know what He's supposed to be for just by looking at him, though.."_

Roxas's head flopped forward, mentally sobbing uncontrolled "Oh. Why couldn't you be more like C3PO in Star Wars? That would be a lot easier.." He sighed, not realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Think so?"

Jolting, the boy spun around in time to see drops of redness splashed against the ground. His eyes widen as he jumped to his feet, Sora had a large knife in his arm and slowly tugging it down, his skin beginning to peel off.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Roxas snapped, snatching the knife from his hands and throwing it into the kitchen sink the two had moved next to. He then grabbed Sora's arm to look at the wound, it was bad. Really bad.

Sora whined, his tail wiggled and wrapped around his left leg. "What do you mean? If I scrape off all my skin and muscle I'll look like C3PO," He said, his eyes lowering to his arm. Roxas gasped as the other dug in his claws into the wound.

"Stop!" Roxas shrieked, slapping the hand away and grabbing a towel. "Are you bloody insane! Jesus Christ, you'll really do anything won't you?" Roxas muttered, wrapping the wound. "Don't be an idiot." The chocolate-haired boy watched as Roxas worked on wrapping his arm.

"Well...You said it Roxas… You said it would be better that way." Slowly Roxas's hands stopped. He raised his sapphire eyes and looked at the boy. "What are you saying? Are going to listen to everything I say or something?" He frowned.

"S-Shouldn't I?" Sora sniffed. His nose twitched and his ears folded back. "You said you were going to return me as defective merchandise and I'm just causing you trouble.."

"Even after all that you're going to listen to me?" Roxas asked disbelievingly. His eyes flickered as he stared at the other.

He gasped as Sora's head ducked more, his cheeks turning a bright red colour. "I have to. Because I want to be with you Roxas! I want to make you love me!" Roxas's body jolted as arms wrapped around his shoulders, Sora buried his head into Roxas's chest. "So I'll do anything for you! I love you so much Roxas!..S-So… Don't say you don't want me…"

Roxas sighed softly. He looked up at the ceiling. "_This boy… He's an idiot isn't he__?__ I guess I wasn't thinking of you at all until now.__.__ I was even thinking of breaking you..Even so you want me to love you…And you're in love with me? Without even hesitating you've been thinking about me…" _The topaz boy breathed softly and raised his left hand. He gently began to pet the back of his brown hair, running his fingers through the coco locks.

"I'm sorry Sora… I guess I wasn't thinking properly."

Suddenly the boy leaned backand looked up at Roxas with large blue eyes. "Roxas… You don't hate me?"

Opening his eyes, Roxas lowered his head to look at Sora. "…Don't hurt yourself again…If you do…I swear I'll punch you."

Sora shuddered. "Meanie." He grunted pouting at the boy before making a kiss sound up at the boy.

"Shut up, That's the best you're gonna get outta me okay!"

The brunette smiled. He lowered his head once more and buried his face back into Roxas's chest, his fingers clenching Roxas's white coat while purring loudly, "Okay~"

"What am I going to do with you?"

~#~#~

Roxas stood nervously outside the classroom door. He gulped before sliding the door open and peering in "Is… Axel here?" He asked, noticing not only his friend but also two other people.

"Roxy!" Axel moved towards the blond and just as he was about to touch the boy, Roxas's arm shot up and Sora appeared, pressing himself against Roxas side. He stared at the fiery head boy. Axel looked at Sora and noted the clothing he was in. Even after being re-programmed again and again, they still couldn't fix the robotic boy's frilly clothing fetish. Sora was dressed in a tight black corset-like clothing. It looked like the top of a dress only it stopped at mid-thigh and flowed out at the back to his knees with a matching black elbow-length sleeved waistcoat and a pair of shorts. Sighing, he looked back at his friend. "I already told you we can't accept returns…"

Sora let out a small hiss as he was suddenly grabbed by the arm, a boy with spiky blond hair yanked hard as his looked down at the arm "What the?! Why is my sweet little baby all slashed up like this?" The boy shrieked, scanning the wound on the arm.

Roxas stared in confusion, watching as Sora tried to escape the blond who muttered about working long hours on something that likes to cut it self "We thought you might be able…to fix it…"

"We can… But…" Axel began, turning his gaze onto the boy, "In exchange, will you become our volunteer?"

Roxas glared harshly at the boy who wouldn't back down and without real intention he said, "Whatever! If there's anything I can do to cooperate with you guys I'll help out. So just fix him."

Axel smirked, pleased with the answerer and turned to look at the person behind him, working on a computer. It was a female with short black hair dressed in a black knee length dress that had white buckles across the front. "Alright then. Xion take a look at Sora."

The girl sighed and stood up "Alright." She called, picking up a box and walking to wards the struggling the boy, "You need to let go off him Demyx."

Roxas tilted his head, watching as they girl began to repair Sora's arm, who finally stopped struggling as he took the seat next to him. "Hey… Why did you guys make a male type in the first place? Doesn't seem like a thing you guys would be into.." He mumbled the last part more to himself than the others around him.

The newly named boy Demyx, who Roxas found out designed Sora's look, ruffled his golden hair. "Sex hasn't got anything to do with moe* angels. And there's certain value in having the very first in the hole world!"

"We're only interested in 2D girls, so we tried to create a 3D girl, but the design didn't turn out all that great and we modified it into Sora. We still need to work out the kinks thought…" Xion nodded, speaking without looking up from bandaging up Sora's arm. She shrugged, standing up and returning to her computer. "Well. If I had my say in making it, I wouldn't really care either way. And with technology drawn from the cumulative knowledge of mankind, could we truly be able to create a being indistinguishable from a real human being? That's the real challenge for me!"

Roxas nodded a little. Turning his head to glare up at Axel, Roxas shifted his arms a little, noting Sora had latched onto his right arm. "And you?"

"I'm here for the money." Was his blunt reply. Axel's eyes flashed. "I got into this business for the change to get money out of guys like you Roxy. Though, I'll admit I never expected you to be into this sort of thing," He smirked, grasping Roxas's chin once more.

"Now Roxy, be sure to do exactly as we say~"

_**Note: Again. Thanks everyone again for reviewing! I hope to get more reviews, I love reading what people think about it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews^^ I'm so glad**_

_**Beta by the lovely DarkAlice-chan.**_

_**Um. Sora calls Roxas, Roxie because he finds it 'cuter' and Axel calls Roxas, Roxy, well you'll find out later.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Staring at his ex-best friend, Roxas bit back the words he wanted to say as he spoke through clench teeth, "So, what is it you want me to cooperate with?" He asked, closing his eyes tightly, feeling his left arm turning numb from Sora hugging it so tightly to his chest.

"It's a simple thing, really. We want you to be a monitor, Roxy," Axel explained with a smirk on his face. Heleaned back against the couch he sat on with his arm hanging off the back. "We need to collect data if we want to improve our product. So you'll report every detail of your _relationship _with our Sora to us."

Eyes widening upon hearing the words, Roxas clenched his hand onto his right knee and glared underneath his hair. "Hang on. _Relationship_?" He hissed the question out, already knowing where this is going.

Axel's smirk widened, however it was not him who answered but Demyx. "Sora is a _love _machine, right? Naturally we want you to report on how it performs the duty for which it was made."

"Anyway, don't hesitate to have sex with him."

~#~#~

"Because Roxie agreed to those 'conditions' I thought for sure that we'd have icky-sticky lovey-dovey sex filled day ahead of us."

Roxas grunted softly, his golden locks bounced around his head as he ripped his gazed from the apartment window to look at the grumpy brunette. He frowned at the coco-haired boy muttering to himself and just as Sora noticed Roxas's gaze, the boy let out a loud cry and pointed at the blonde. "Roxie! You meanie! Why are you doing this to me! I can't move!"

Lowering his gaze, Roxas eyed the dog collar around the others neckwith a chain attaching him to the wall on the other side of the living room. Today, Roxas was dressed in his long sleeved, black and white checked shirt with black skinny jeans while the other was dressed in a long sleeved, blue and white striped sweater that had white frills at the edges. Furthermore, the other had on matching blue and white leggings underneath his sweater which reached his thighs.

Roxas snortedand rested his elbow against the coffee table before letting his head fall into his hand. "If I didn't you'd come up with more strange things to do to me, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't!" Sora protested, his ears folded back against his head. He let out a hiss then frowned and bit his lip, feeling frustration run in the pit of his stomach when Roxas called him a liar. "I said I won't!"

Roxas looked at Sora before sticking his nose up. "Well~ I don't believe you!"

"I said I wouldn't damn it! You're an asshole!" Sora shrieked loudly. He made his voice louder on purpose when Roxas covered his ears with an wince. "Roxas!"

Sora sniffed, his ears fold back even more, his sea blue eyes suddenly teared up. "Do you hate me?" He asked, his voice cracking when he quickly moved his hand to wipe his eyes roughly. "I _love _you Roxas. You're nice and sweet and-and I was r-really happy that you brought me, Roxas. I thought it m-must be our destiny or s-something." The chocolate-haired boy whimpered, his shoulders quivering as he shook his head furiously. "And t-there's no way I'd ever make y-you do something you didn't want to do, right. S-So please… T-Take his off me."

The blond blinked a little, his dark storming blue eyes observed the other. Hesitating, the boy slowly crawled towards the brunette and reached forward. Sora jumped in surprised as he felt a pair of warm hands touch his wet cheeks.

"R-Roxas?" He gasped. At first he thought he was going to get a kiss but was a little disappointed when the other tilted his head back to look at the collar. Pouting, Sora's eyes flickered around they lowered to his blonde and gasped. "You're letting me go?"

"Yeah." Roxas grunted, unlocking the chain and gently tugging it from the collar. He looked up at Sora with puffed cheeks before gasping as he was forced backwards, Sora's arms circling tightly around his waste.

"Thank you so much Roxie! I'm so happy!" Sora squealed, his tail straightened out and his ears stood on end. And just as the happy and innocent expression on the boys face came, it disappeared and was replaced with a darker and twisted smirk.

"But if you think I have any intention of honouring my word, you're sorely mistaken!"

Roxas's eyes widen, he laid flat on his back, his hands trapped against carpet by Sora's clawed hands, preventing him from fighting back. Letting out a shaky breath when the robotic cat-boy quickly shifted his body,so he sat on Roxas's chest, pinning the blond's arms to the floor with his knees to make it harder to escape. Sora purred, his eyes dark and deep giving the blonde boy shudders. "Now, don't get any funny ideas, Roxie~"

"Y-You… Y-You lied to me!" Roxas gasped, his eyes widen even more. "You said you wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to!"

Tilting his head slyly, Sora smirked even wider. "Well, you agreed to cooperate with those guys, so it's only natural for us to take it to the next level, isn't it?"

"Get off you _fucking stupid _cat!" Roxas spat trying to fight against the other, only to end up with tug and war with his hands clenched against Sora's. Roxas failed. He failed miserably against the robotic boy, though he was too stubborn to admit it out loud.

Never easing his grip on his captive, Sora chuckled, showing off his fangs. "Give it up, Roxie. Those guys said we're supposed to have sex, remember? Just let go and have a bit of fun!"

"Give it up?" Roxas hissed, pushing back. "I'm never going to let go!"

Sora stared at the other, his smirk onlygrowing wider. He suddenly leaned down and licked Roxas's nose, surprising the boy. "How cute Roxie~ _But _you've forgotten~" He sang out making Roxas pout a little more, "I don't need my arms or mouth to pleasure you."

Eyes widening more, Roxas felt something warm and fluffy tap against his nose. He stared at the chocolate brown tail that rubbed against his nose before Sora licked the furry appendage. "Today I'll make you come with my tail." Sora grinned even winder, loving the expression that came over the blond's face.

"W-What?" Roxas blinked, he frowned and stared up at the other. Just as the words sank in, Roxas felt something warm and wet slide into the front of his skinny jeans. "W-Wait-" He gasped, his voice being cut of by his body shuddering as he felt the tail brush against his member hidden underneath his jeans.

Sora tilted his head, observing the shuddering boy underneath him. After a while, the brunette bent down and licked Roxas's neck. "Oh~ You really like the feel of tail, don't you Roxie?"

Roxas tried to snap back at the boy but found himself blurting out random words. He tried to shout 'I do not!' but ended up crying out "Bla-ahh!" which only amused the cat boy more.

"But you do, don't you? Especially when I touch you here, right Roxie?" He purred, Roxas suddenly let out a shaky but loud gasp when he felt the tip of the tail slap against the head of his member "Did that feel good? You made the cutest little noise," Sora chuckled, biting Roxas's neck again, making the boy yelp, his hands shaking against Sora's. "Come on Roxie. Don't hold back. Go ahead and cry out."

"S-S-Shut u-up." Roxas gasped out, his eyes clenching tightly when his body suddenly felt like it was hit with lightning. His body shuddered and twitched. He gasped for breath, ducking his head, his checks a bright red colour.

Sora watched as Roxas panted, and his body slowly stopped shaking. "You were just too cute, Roxie," He purred, nudging Roxas's cheek with his nose.

Roxas looked up. He tried to glare at the boy but it only came out as a pout. "N-Never again… I-If you touch me again.. I'll-" He began but was forced to stop when his voice hitched and he squealed when he felt something hot press against his backside. "Hey! What the bloody hell! You're still at it!" He cried, his face glowing with rage and embarrassment.

"But of course~ Today I'm going to give it to you in the back door."

_SLAM_

Sora shrieked, falling backward. His tail wrapped around his left leg as his hands pressed against his reddening forehead. "That was mean Roxie! Why are always flipping out on me?" He cried, looking up. He pouted as Roxas glared at him, holding his own light red forehead.

"That's what _I_ should be saying! What the hell are you thinking, you pervert!" The boy snapped back, silently wondering if maybe he shouldn't have head butted the other since his head was pounding now.

Sora puffed out his cheeks, gently rubbing his injured forehead. "You said you'd cooperate so I assumed you were ready. You're a man, aren't you?"

Blushing brightly, Roxas's stormy blue eyes flashed dangerously as he hissed, "I _am_ a man! That's exactly why I won't do it!"

"Don't be such a sore loser! give it up already!" Sora pushed back, glaring up at the blond, almost like the head-butt didn't hurt.

Roxas shook his head, backing away from the other. "Shut up! Don't come any closer you pervert!"

"Well. I've got to get close to you, don't it?"

"… I'd rather you didn't..."

~#~#~

Roxas hissedas he stomped his way through the college building. His blue eyes blazing brightly, he kicked the door open and looked at the familiar faces of Demyx and Xion. "Is Axel here!" He snapped loudly at them and as soon as he saw the fiery redhead, he tossed a tied up Sora at him.

"No! Are you still mistreating my sweet moe angel baby?" Demyx cried, catching the struggling brunette, briefly noticing the boy was in frilly clothing once more.

Axel glanced over at Sora before sitting on his couch. "Did you squabble with Sora? Can't say I didn't expect it," The boy sighed, picking up a small book. He then looked up at the fuming blond.

"Do something about his miserable character!" Roxas demeaned, pointing at the brunette who glared up at him.

Sora puffed out his cheeks. His ears stood on end, his hair spiked out in anger and his tail straighten. "I do _not_ have a miserable character!" He shrieked loudly, Demyx nodded in agreement giving a thumbs up. "My sweet moe angel has no character flaws what so ever!"

"Can you really say that to me?" Roxas asked, his eyes narrowing down at the boy.

"I just love you Roxas. I only wanted to tell you that." Sora pouted, sniffling and rubbing his eyes lightly. "Aren't I allowed to do that?"

Demyx let out a squeal at his cuteness "Ultimate moe! He's so adorable! How can you possibly be dissatisfied?" He asked, still squealing about the coco head boy. Xion crossed her arms and tilted her head. "But it seems he is through. I guess maybe he should just give it up."

Roxas stood there feeling quite frustrated, the feeling in his stomach deeper before he basically throw himself at Axel, resting his face on the boy's lap. "Jesus Christ, just shut up! I'm going to sleep!"

"Hang on!" Sora hissed, his ears on end. "What are you doing?"

Roxas pouted, he looked out from half lidded eyes. "It's too noisy! Whose fault do you think it is that I'm sleep deprived anyway? It's your fault isn't it? You all wanted me to do all those things! It's stressing me out! So shut up and take responsibility!"

"He has a point," Xion spoke bluntly, causing the boys around her to sweat-drop.

Demyx leaned over the back of the couch and peered at Roxas. "Hm. He's asleep already. I thought he was just making a point, but he went and did it. Maybe we really are stressing him out..."

Sora pouted even more, resting his chin against the coffee table. "If he wants a lap for a pillow(,) I would have let him use mine," He whined, ears folded back a bit.

Letting out a sleepy moan, Roxas nuzzled his 'pillow' causing Axel to jump, eyes widen. "Axel. If Roxas is bothering you, we can always wake him." Xion spoke up, arms still crossed.

"Err. I don't mind him..." The boy mumbled, silently thinking about when they first met. Just as he touched the top of Roxas's head, a black boot slammed against the couch cushions next to his head.

Sora glared. His eyes suddenly turned a very dark and almost evil colour. His fangs stuck out from his lips as he hissed, "Don't _ever _go touching Roxas without _my _permission!"

Axel found himself glaring back at the boy. "You jealous or something? He hasn't even used you for anything."

"Roxas's feelings are important to me! And unlike you guys, I'm not _really _interested in forcing him to do anything he doesn't _really _want to!" Sora snapped back at him, he glared even harsher as Axel shifted Roxas, gently laying the boy on the couch before standing up with his hands in his pockets.

The redhead stared at Sora, then raised an eyebrow at him. "And how long are you planning on waiting for him? What if he never wants to do it? If nothing happens between you and Roxas, we're going to go ahead and collect you before our grand opening."

Demyx eyes widened. He grasped Sora's shoulder. "Hang on. Why this all of a sudden?" He asked as Xion stood next to him, hand on chin.

Xion tilted her head, her raven hair bounced a little. "Actually, I think it's for the best. Katsu Roxas isn't interested after all..." She muttered, trailing off. "Just as Axel said. At this rate we're just wasting time. You know it's for the best too, don't you Sora?"

The young girl turned her gaze onto the short brunette. He was slouched over, his shoulders shaking, with his brown locks hiding his face. At first everyone thought he agreed, but then he suddenly looked up with fire in his blue eyes. "No fucking way!" He snapped, growling at the three around him. "Who are you to decide for me? I belong to Roxas! He owns me, mind, body and soul! I don't want to be apart from him and no matter what you say, I'm never going to give a shit!"

"Why?"

Sora glared up the redhead his blue eyes blazed with anger at the emotionless tone Axel spoke with. "Because goddamnit! I love Roxas! I've told you already!"

"Hm. So what if you do?" Axel asked causing the other's eyes to widen in surprise. "It doesn't matter how you feel. As long as we get our data. If you're that adverse to being sold to another person then I assume you'd rather be disassembled altogether?"

"If you don't want either of those things to happen you'll have to bring Roxas around. Though I don't think you'll be able to pull that off either..."

~#~#~

Roxas hissed. He glared at the sidewalk as he made his way to his small apartment that he now shared with a certain annoying cat-boy. Pushing his door open, he huffed under his breath "That stupid cat. Taking off ahead of me and taking the leash with him..."

As soon as the blonde pushed the door open, he sighed and ruffled his hair. He jolted when a pair of arms were thrown around his shoulders and he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Grunting in pain, Roxas glared down at Sora, his hands grabbed the boy's clawed arms. He thought it was odd that the brunette wasn't putting up much fight. "What the hell's wrong with you? You haven't learned your lesson at all, have you? I'll chain you up again and next time, no matter what you say I won't-" Roxas cut himself off completely. He blinked a little and tilted his head slightly. Gently releasing Sora's left arm, he lifted the boys head and met with red, puffy blue eyes, Sora's cheeks were red.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas grunted. "Think I'm going to fall for the crying again? I'm not stupid, How many times do you think you can trick me with the same old things?" He asked, turning his head. His eyes flickered only to return to Sora when he heard a soft sob.

Sora shook, he gasped for breath before finally, fat tears spilled down his cheeks. Roxas's eyes widened, his stomach turned as he realized Sora hadn't been playing like before. He was really upset this time. "Why? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He demeaned, jumping when Sora buried his face in Roxas's chest, wetting his shirt.

"P-Please. Roxas. Make me do something for you, even if it's just once." Sora sobbed, his throat tighten as he sobbed harder, nuzzling Roxas's shirt. "Please. I'm begging you. I don't want them to take me away from you.."

Roxas hesitated, listening to Sora repeat 'Please-Please' he gulped and licked his bottom lip and gently pushed Sora away, his hands rested gently on the boys shoulders. "What's the matter? Did something happ-"

"NO!" Sora shrieked, shrugging of Roxas's hands and throwing himself back at the blond, throwing his arms around tightly around his stomach. "I don't want to let go of you! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!"

Sighing softly, Roxas shrugged off his coat and shuffled back. Sora quickly crawled after him until Roxas's back was pressed up against a wall. He gently began to pet Sora's head and after a while, the boy finally calmed down. "Do you feel better now?" He asked gently, feeling the boy nod against his chest. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

When he didn't get a response, the blonde sighed and rested his head against Sora's, the coco brown hair gently pressed against his cheek. "I suppose you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I already said I'd cooperate and I'm definitely not going to throw you out or return you, so you don't need to cry like that."

Sora looked up, his teary blue eyes gazed up at him. "Roxas... Y-You're an idiot, aren't y-you?" He asked, sniffing a little. He hiccuped as Roxas snapped back at him 'What do you mean by that?' Sora tried to stop himself but more tears bust out and streamed down his face. "W-Well it's true just because I cry a little bit, you go all soft and nice like that... It would be so much easier if you just called me a stupid cat like you a-always do… You probably wouldn't even complain if I hadn't jumped you r-right now, huh?"

"Idiot!" Roxas snapped, closing his eyes the boy sighed. "How can you say that about me? Whatever I say, you never pay it any mind anyway. You go bring lunch for me all on your own and you get all discouraged and worry me. And no matter how I toss you around or hit you, you're always saying you love me. Even thought you're totally fine with pushing me into things against my will you burst into tears whenever anything happens."

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Sora sobbed, more tears streaming down his face as he looked down.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You are really an idiot aren't you? You aren't getting anything from what I'm saying... If anybody is a idiot its me. Stupid. I was trying to say... Youareamazing," He muttered the last part, blushing. Sora blinked a little before gasping as Roxas pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into his chocolate brown hair. "Besides, seeing you cry drives me crazy. That's why I want you to smile! You understand now?"

Sora sniffed, he nodded a little. "Yeah. I understand," He spoke, his voice chocked, Sora looked up and suddenly licked his cheek.

"S-Sora. Cut it out. Sora."

"Roxas. Roxas," Sora mumbled, tilting his head and rubbing Roxas's cheeks. Roxas found himself closing his eyes when the other pressed his lips against his own. He jumped as he felt a tongue touch his lips.

Breathing softly through his nose, Roxas allowed the tongue to enter. It gently flicked against Roxas's own tongue, playing a game of cat and mouse. Once the two pulled away, Roxas blushed brighter then before. "A-And... t-that... I-I-" He was cut off by the purring brunette whose tail swayed back and forth lazily.

"I know. But you said my name just now, didn't you?" Sora asked softly, eying the blushing boy. "That's the first time you've said my name..."

Roxas's eyes widened and he blushed brighter. "W-What? N-No it isn't. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening. I love you Roxas." Sora smiled shyly, kissing Roxas on the cheek before hugging the boy tightly.

Sighing, Roxas looked down at him. "Stupid cat," He whispered, returning the hug and gently stroking Sora's brown hair.

"I love Roxas with all my heart. And not just because he brought me. I really, _really_ love Roxas."

~#~#~

Roxas sighed. he gently tapped his pencil against his desk in his classroom. It was lunch time and still no sign of the brunette cat. The whole day he had been ignoring Axel. No matter how much he tried reminding him about the old times, Roxas either outright ignored him or walked away. It looked like the redhead had finally given up just before lunch. Roxas's eyes flickered back up at the clock and he found himself remembering last night, he gently touched his lips and blushed.

"What are you fidgeting about, Roxy?" A voice asked. Suddenly a shadow over came him desk and the boy jumped and looked up.

Roxas's widened in surprise. "Axel! I thought you had left already," He snapped, pouting and turned away from the boy.

Axel ignored the comment and leaned over the blond. "Could it be you're waiting for Sora to come?" He teased his old friend, watching as Roxas glared harsher at him.

"Is there something wrong with waiting?" Roxas huffed.

Axel's eyes flashed with jealousy._"Could it be that Roxas is falling from him?" _he thought, his stomach twisting at the thought. He was so sure the blonde was straight. He never thought for a single second that the boy might go for a guy. If he did he would have tried courting the blond. The boy found himself growing even more jealous over his own creation. "_How stupid__,_" He thought, leaning back.

"Nothing wrong with it, but you can wait forever an nothing will come of it. If you're looking for Sora, we've already taken him back."

_**Don't forget to review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello. It's almost sad that this story is almost over. One more chapter and that's it. I might add on the extras, using my other favourite couple. VanXVen. I haven't decided ^^**_

_**Beta by the lovely DarkAlice-chan ^^**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

Roxas's bright blue eyes widen, he froze staring at his ex-friend._"Sora…. Sora was repossessed?" _He thought to himself, feeling distressed. His stomach twisted and flipped, his chest tighten and his hands suddenly gotten sweaty.

"He's gone?"

Axel smirked, his eyes narrowed slyly and he tilted his head back. "Well. You wanted to return him right? We wanted to know how he performs in the sexual parts but you're not interested in using it at all, are you Roxy?" He asked, eying the small golden haired boy.

Roxas suddenly let out a sharp-breath, his cheeks puffed out and he found himself having trouble breathing. He couldn't get his head around it. Suddenly, a deep sorrow appeared in the pit of his stomach. "B-But..." He began, but was cut of when Axel suddenly trapped him to a wall, hands on both sides of his head.

"We've decided that Sora will be much happier with someone who's going to use him properly. That's why we're going to sell him to somebody else. You don't mind do you?" Axel purred, his eyes flashing as he observed his friend's face. "It couldn't be you've started to fall form him, Roxy? It's hard. I know, its difficult not to get attached to him. But in the end, you've got to remember he's just another tool. If you think he has emotions beyond that, you're mistaken."

Roxas's eyes lowered; his chest twisted with pain. He was abruptly ripped from his train of thought when Axel tilted his head and moved his lips closer to his own. "If you want someone to love, how about taking me for a spin?"

"Wha?" Roxas yelped as he fell to the ground, Axel on top, pinning him down.

"It's amazing, the differences between you during and out of class Roxy. One minute you're a total bastard and the next you're using my lap as a pillow, just like a little kid," Axel purred, running his hand down Roxas's front. "But~ You know that's kind of cute. I bet you're cute when you're writhing in pleasure too."

Roxas's eyes widened. He growled slightly when he felt Axel's hand slip under his shirt to his stomach. "What the fuck! What the hell are you doing!" He snapped loudly, letting out a snarl when he felt the hand beginning to tug on his jeans. Roxas pulled his free arm back and fold it slightly and then-

_SMACK_

Roxas's elbow made contact with the fiery head's chin, knocking him blond quickly shuffled away from him, back against the wall. He glared darkly at the boy. "Don't _fucking _come any closer to me! We are _far_ from friends!"

Rubbing his chin, Axel looked up at the other like a wounded puppy. "You didn't really hate it that much did you?" He questioned. "Do you fight Sora this way too?"

"Of course I do!" Roxas growled, silently adding almost shamefully, "Only I kind of like it when Sora does it."

Standing up, still holding his chin Axel grumbled under his breath. "If that's so, then I understand now." He muttered, turning to the door he slid it open and went to leave the classroom. "I apologize for being rough but I don't apologize for taking him back." With that said, the red head disappeared out the door.

Roxas gasped for breath. He buried his face into his knees. His time away in Tokyo was going straight down the drain. "I-I shouldn't pay this a-any mind," He whimpered to himself, gently rubbing his head. "There's no way anyone would expect me to respond to that request yesterday with anything but a firm refusal, right? They wanted me to tell them about my first time.." He sighed, biting his lip, "And besides. Sora's really messed up, to attack somebody out of nowhere like that then pretend to cry. Shouldn't a Love Machine be more obedient or something? Feeling me up every day like... It'll be great not having to deal with that anymore," Roxas breathed, standing up shakily. "Then why do I feel so depressed about it?"

"I couldn't be… I couldn't be falling for him right?"

~#~#~

Roxas breathed deeply, resting against his couch, looking out the window. The soft sound of water steadily hitting his window lulled him into an almost lethargic state. It had started raining lightly a little while ago and had only gotten worse.

Chuckling softly, Roxas turned from the dark window and ruffled his hair. "Sure is quiet without Sora. Wonder what he's doing right about now. I doubt he's just going along with all this," He muttered, imaging the brunette chomping down on Axel's hand hard. The thought greatly amused him. "He's probably kicking screaming and swearing," He thought, trying to smile, only for a grimace to appear on his face. "No, he's not. If he can't get back to me, I'm sure he's probably crying. Even if I try to think of him smiling, it always turns to tears," He thought, his fists clenching on his knees. He shook his head to dispel the image from his mind, only for it to came back, clearer than before.

"Love you Roxie! I want to be with you forever!"

Roxas groaned. He covered his ears and, with a pout, rolled across his coach. He tumbled straight off the edgeand into his uneaten dinner. Grunting, the boy pushed himself up with cold pasta on his face. "This just can't get any worse," He pouted, picking the pasta off just as a soft tune rang out around him.

Turning his head, the boy glared lightly at his mobile that read 'Axel's calling'. Picking it up, Roxas huffed and mentally thought about deleting the number. Sighing, he flipped it open. "What!" He snapped down the line. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you, you fucking red bastard," Roxas growled.

"Sora gave us the slip."

Roxas felt his entire body freeze, like he swallowed an entire bag of ice. "The slip?" He thought to himself.

"He was crying so much. We felt sorry for him and took off his collar, but before we know it… this happened. We can't find him! We've been looking everywhere but with this storm..." Axel trailedoff. Roxas could hear the panicking voice of Demyx in the background.

"My moe angel is lost! At this rate, he might just ascend to the real heaven and become a star in the night sky! And all because we wanted to sell him to someone else! AHHH, I hate myself!"

Roxas stared blankly at the wall for a few moments before speaking. "A-And... and why should I care? He isn't m-mine anymore," He said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

It was silent, Axel didn't response from awhile. Roxas was about to hang up when he heard Axel's reply. "Because you love him... but I can't understand that!" The boy snapped. "He's just a machine! He's something made from human convenience, a tool! Nothing more!"

"I already know everything you're telling me," Roxas said slowly, his voice soft and smooth this time. He thought for a moment before smiling wearily. "But in the end... I just can't throw him out... I can't fool myself anymore."

He heard Axel let out a heavy sigh. "I... Fine. If you can find him before we do, I'll return Sora to you."

Roxas smiled brightly and nodded, even though Axel couldn't see him, "Thank you!" He cried a little too loudly than he meant to and closed the phone.

On the other side of the line, Axel slowly lowered his mobile and stared at the picture he took of Roxas when they first met. The blond was glaring at him from his desk, which he refused to touch, it had a green goop burnt into the surface. Roxas had declared that he'd never partner up with Axel for science ever again, even if that turned out to be a lie. Axel somehow managed to convince the cute blond into being his partner every chance he got, and that eventually led to them hanging out outside of class and becoming friends. "I hope you don't find him."

"Axel?" Xion muttered, placing her hand gently onto his shoulder. "If you didn't want Roxas to find him, why'd you call him?"

Axel let out a loud sigh. He closed his phone and held to his chestand looked up. "Because I had to know."

"I had to know if Sora was able to get through to Roxas, something I couldn't do."

~#~#~

Roxas panted, he leaned back against his front door, soaked to the bone. His stormy blue eyes were half-lidded as he breathed softly. He checked his watch and noticed it was almost 10:00pm. "I've been searching for almost five hours." He sighed, brushing his wet hair from his eyes. "Looks like Sora won't be returned to me."

Whimpering softly, the boy shakily kicked of his sneakers and slumped down his short hallways, the whole way rubbing his aching head lightly. Closing the door to his bedroom behind him, he gazed around the room, not even bothering to turn the lights on. He felt like there were lead weights in his stomach. The feeling of loneliness. He had gotten quite used to spooning with Sora, or just snuggling in bed. He'd made a deal with the brunette couple of nights ago that they could share a bed and Sora wouldn't have to be locked up in his bathroom as long as no sexual acts happened.

Sora agreed. Yep, no sexual acts happened at all in their bed. They all happen _out_ of bed. But that was in the past; _before_ Sora was taken back by Axel.

Suddenly, Roxas slipped and fell flat on his back with a loud thump. He groaned and rubbed his aching head, which he'd hit on the floor during the fall. The blond looked around to try and find what he slipped on, and suddenly wished he'd at least turned his desk lamp on when he entered the room. Everything looked as it should've in the dim moonlit room, except for the puddles of water leading to his wardrobe. Crawling towards the dark brown wardrobe so he wouldn't hurt himself if he slipped again, he faintly saw something wet, brown, and floppy sticking out from the closed doors of the cupboard.

He stared at the strange sight, trying to figure out what it was. Gathering all the courage he possessed, he slowly reached forward to touch the odd object, only to jump back in fear when the thing jerked.

It was then that Roxas noticed the soft sobbing coming from within the wooden doors. His eyes widened and he tugged on the brown object only to hear a sharp shriek before a familiar brunette came tumbling out, his baby blue eyes wide with rivers of tears streaming down his puffy cheeks. Not only that, Roxas noticed he was covered from head to toe in dirt, and his tan skin had bruises and cuts littering it. Roxas bit his He wasn't sure what to say - his mind had short-circuited out of sheer joy and relief when he saw Sora fall out of his wardrobe - so he said the only thing he could think of, "You shouldn't bring water in with you."

The boy trembledas he looked up at Roxas. "S-Sorry… I had a r-really hard time g-getting back. It was night and raining a-and I didn't know t-the way and I g-got lost and I didn't have an umbrella a-and I fell down and I was c-chassed by t-this dog!" Sora sobbed, "So you shouldn't b-be so mad at me! I d-didn't have any money so I c-couldn't take a taxi or a-anything..."

Roxas's eyes shiftedto the side in embarrassment. "I'm not mad." He said softly, causing the brunette's ears to unfold from his head. "I've been out all over the place looking for you."

"Roxas... You went looking for me?" Sora whispered, his tears slowly stopping along with his sniffles.

"Of course I did. At the station and the school as well as the park. I even went to the next town over looking for you," Roxas grunted, feeling more frustrated then before. His eyes flickered over the brunette and noticed he was wearing his favourite white jacket and jeans.

Sora's nose twitched. He bowed his head. "Then... Why didn't you look for me here?" He sniffed, finding himself crying once more. "I waited the whole time! I waited a long time and then you weren't here in the room. I was so afraid that you'd really had abandoned me! But… If you don't want me, Roxas, just say it. I love Roxas, so... I want to be beside you and I couldn't help but come back here… Roxas… Do… Do you really not want me here?"

Roxas's eyes widened. He breathed deeply before throwing his arms around Sora's shoulders, pulling him into his own body. Sora trembled, his chin resting on Roxas's shoulder, feeling Roxas bury his face into his neck. "Idiot. Of course I wanted you to stay here, who-who could ever throw you out?"

At hearing such words, Sora squeezed Roxas tightly. He whimpered. His words came out slur almost barely recognized. Roxas smiled lightly, pulled away and titled the boys head. "Sora," He muttered and gently kissed Sora on the forehead, "Don't ever go anywhere again."

It was quiet between the two. Roxas had moved away from the brunette a little and titled his head in confusion, watching as Sora's tail wiggled around; springing in fact. "Eh? What now?" Roxas asked worried, tilting his head to the left this time.

Sora looked at the blonde desperately. "Then, you love me too, Roxas?" He asked, making Roxas to tilt his body back, he could almost hear a voice say 'staaaaare' because of Sora leaning forward just watching him tensely.

Blushing, Roxas looked to the side, his face turning redder. "Not really, I wouldn't go that far, but… I… I '_like' _you…" He muttered, finding himself growing hotter then before. He jolted when Sora let out a loud squeal and charge at him, knocking both of them down. "Get a hold of yourself stupid cat! I said I didn't mean it that way, didn't I!"

Sora giggled, smiling brightly. "But Roxie~ You say something but your face says something else," He purred, rubbing his cheek against Roxas's, "And besides. I'm so happy! Roxas, I love you so much! I really _really_ love you! I'm never going be parted from you ever again."

Roxas blinked, he looked up at the boys face before blushing even brighter at Sora's innocent pouting expression. Closing his eyes, Roxas met Sora halfway, pressing their lips together. Unlike the other times they had kissed, this one was much more heated. Roxas could hear his heart beating hard from the excitement. He was a little scared that Sora could hear it too. Suddenly Roxas felt a hand slide up his shirt, making him gasp. Sora used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth.

"W-Wait~ S-Sora." He gasped as Sora pulled away, trailing butterfly kisses down his neck as he did so. Roxas shuddered as he felt a rough tongue lick him.

"No."

Roxas breathed softly. He felt himself blush deeper before gulping and allowing the other to wrap their fingers together. The blonde then tilted his head and captured the one on top of him in another kiss.

"I… I think I'm ready… Please, Sora... Take me..."

_**Almost finished^^ Again, almost sad it's ending like I said, it's a short story. I'll be writing short stories. With my favourite Yaoi-author manga books. Hehe~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello. Last chapter, don't worry I'll be adding a VanXVen chapter ^^**_

_**Beta by the lovely DarkAlice-chan ^^**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Roxas. You're shaking." Sora whispered softly, lightly resting his hand on Roxas's. He watched curiously as the blond ducked his head, the two now sitting on the bed. "Are you scared?"

Roxas blushed, finding himself getting embarrassed. "I-I'm not scared r-really..."

"You're so cute. I'll be gentle," Sora purred, swooping down and claiming Roxas's lips with his own, licking the other's bottom lip for entry to which was granted a minute later.

While being in a heated make-out session with the robotic boy, Roxas found himself being lowered back against the comforter on his bed. He let out a sharp breath when he felt clawed fingers circle around the buttons on his shirt. They hesitated before unbuttoning each button one at a time. Roxas gasped when Sora pulled away and quickly moved on to the blond's neck, licking and nipping while his fingers freed the last button and slid over the other's chest, causing Roxas to jolt in surprise.

Biting back a chuckle at the reaction, Sora let out another purr and nuzzled Roxas's neck. Said boy gasped loudly, finding himself suddenly naked except for his opened white shit that hung down his shoulders. Roxas blinked his bright blue eyes and blushed deeply, noticing Sora had only lost his shirt.

Seeing the expression on Roxas face, Sora smirked and tapped his tail against the boy's nose. Roxas let out a sharp gasp when he was suddenly rolled over onto all fours. He felt Sora's silky brown tail slide between his legs and roughly played with his mushroom-like flesh.

Sora sat back and eyed the arousing sight in front him, his blue eyes flashing as his grin widened. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and tilted his head back to get a perfect view of Roxas's winking rose hole. Said boy suddenly let out a loud shriek as he felt something warm and hot touch his backside. Clenching his fists into the blankets on his bed, Roxas shuddered. His eyes began to blur from the intense feeling that swept up and around his hole as well as his member pulsing underneath Sora's tail. "Ah... S-Sora... I'm going to..." His voice came out soft. Just moments later, his body arched off the bed and he exploded.

Sora pulled away. He licked his lips and sat up to observe the panting blonde. He enjoyed the breath-taking image for a few moments before he suddenly became aware of the wet liquid clinging to his beloved tail. The tail snaked around in front of his face. It was still it's lovely brown shade, but now had white streaks coloring it as well. He stared at the white liquid before smirking and licking it. "My tail's gotten sooo dirty~" He purred playfully at the boy who looked up, finding his face turn another shade of red. "Will you help me clean it, Roxie?" He asked innoncetly, tilting his head to the side with glassy eyes and sticking his adorable tail next to Roxas's mouth.

Sora pouted when his beloved shook his head stubbornly, jamming his tail in when Roxas opens his mouth to refuse "Do you like the taste, Roxie?"

"N-No I don't," Roxas squealed, blushing deeper at the sound he made. He jolted in surprise as he felt what he could only describe to be Sora's own member brush his hole.

"But you do _like me_?" Sora purred once more, brushing the rose bud, ignoring Roxas's nervous words and focused on teasing the sensitive hole. "C'mon, say it," He chuckled before thrusting forward, entering the writhing blonde.

Flinching in pain, Roxas panted finding his eyes tearing up. "Y-You lied. You said y-you'd be g-gentle... What a c-crock..." He whimpered, his back arching in pain.

Pouting, Sora lifted Roxas's leg. "Well it's you own fault for teasing me so much, Roxie."

"Ah~" Roxas gasped at the sharp movement inside him. "D-Don't move, you s-stupid cat."

Sora's ears perked up. He smirked more and rocked his hips. "Hell no. I'm moving."

Roxas shivered. He clenched the blankets as the pain slowly melted into pleasure. He bit his bottom lip hard, his eyes wide.

His last coherent thought was, "This is going to be a long night."

~#~#~

Roxas panted softly. He laid on the bed with Sora nuzzling his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around the blonde as his tail wiggled around.

"Hey?" Sora mumbled, rolling his head to the side to look up at the blonde. "Do you love me, nee?"

Roxas sighed softly. He lifted his arm to rub the top of his head. "Love-Love. You're driving me crazy," He snorted, rolling his head to the side so he could glaze out at the window. "It's all you talk about."

Sora's pout deepened. He crawls up the boy and looked down at him, making the blonde look back at him. "But do you love me?"

"I'll never go that far," The blonde spoke back- pretty bluntly in fact - causing the neko boy on top to whine and moan about him being a 'meanie'. After a while Roxas let out a soft snort. "Shut up already, before I decide to go back to struggling."

Roxas frowned deeper as Sora carried on about it. When said brunette noticed Roxas had stopped paying attention to him, he grabbed the boy's face, and turned his head to face him. "Tough! I'll keep bothering you until you say you love me," He grunted, covering the boys mouth with his own.

~#~#~

"Is Axel here?" Roxas asked, peering into the familiar room. He was dressed in his short white coat with his black zipped-up shirt and skinny jeans- the clothing he wore when he first met Sora. Said brunette had his arms wrapped tightly around Roxas's right arm, and was dressed in a white hoodie with a blue waist, a red shirt and blue shorts.

"My Moe Angel! Where did you go?" Demyx shrieked, seeing the brunette and throwing his arms around him. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Sora purred and folded back his ears with a small pout. "Sorry for making you worry."

Axel stared down at the book in his hands and spoke without looking up with a rather cruel and annoyed voice. "No one was worried about you and you don't have anything to do with us anymore, so get lost."

Sora tilted his head and hid his amused smirk well. He wasn't dumb. He could tell the red-haired boy had something for _his _Roxas. Humming softly to himself, he shuffled around and forced his eyes to tear up. "How me~an, and we came to give you your report too."

"Report?"

Smirking, his fangs pocking out his lips, Sora's tail wagged. "That's right. You wanted that information didn't you?"

"That means… No way..."

Throwing his arms around Roxas's right arm once more, Sora nuzzled the boys neck with small red and pink hearts floating around him. "That's right. Yesterday Sora and Roxas _finally became one!_" Sora smirked brightly, an almost dark look on his face as he stared at them; more specifically a certain pyro.

Axel was silent for a while before slamming the book down and looking up with a twisted expression. "Is that so? Well then Roxy. Give us all the details."

"_What details? What is he going to make me say?_" The blonde thought in distress, awkwardly limping towards the chairs and sitting down nervously, gripping his knees.

"Well Roxy," Axel began, tilting his head, "How about you and I have a little talk?" He purred, sliding up next to the blonde and placing his arm around the boys shoulders.

And just as he was leaning in, Sora ripped the blonde from his arms and growled, clenching his teeth together. "Don't get so close to my Roxie!" He hissed like a cat, his ears standing on end.

Rolling his eyes, Axel bent back and smirked, "I mean, Roxy, you're not a _maiden_anymore are you?" He chuckled, watching as his words sunk in.

"Don't call me a maiden! I'm a man dammit!" Roxas yelled, throwing his arms around, his blue eyes narrowed at the group.

Xion tilted her head, her arms crossed over her chest. "Hang on, Roxas. the way you're talking... and how you're walking... could it be..." She began, her face blank before her eyes widen, "Roxas, did you bottom?"

"… Then…" Demyx began, his mouth gaped open. "My Moeangel used his fingers? Or is tongue, or his-his..."

Roxas's face turned a brand new shade of red. He jumped up and shook his head. "Screw you! I'm going home!" He cried and began to make his way to the door when Axel grabbed his arm.

"Wait. You haven't told us anything."

Reeling around, Roxas pulled back his arm and then slammed his fist into the red-head's face with a glare. "Stop getting into my fucking personal space," He hissed, glaring harshly down at the man. "I used him like you wanted aright. Isn't that enough for you?"

Wincing, Axel looked up from rubbing his left eye. "Of course not. Because you haven't even given us any information on how well he did his job..."

Clenching his fist, Roxas spun around and swiftly limped out of the room. Sora stared for awhile before pouting. "Why didn't I ever think of doing that?" He muttered, smirking as he walked past Axel to follow his beloved blonde home.

"Yay!" Sora squealed, slamming the door to the apartment behind him. "We're finally alone!" He chirped, observing his small home with wide eyes before pouting at Roxas. "Are you mad about the report?"

Roxas growled softly, shrugged his shoulders. "Even the other two are looking at me funny. Before long the whole school will," Roxas groaned, rubbing his head.

"But it's true that we consummated our love!" Sora whined, following the blonde down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"I never said anything about love!"

Sora whimpered and grabbed his arm, tugging slightly hard. "But Roxas. You do love me, don't you?" He asked, almost desperately.

Finding himself grow frustrated. "No!" He snapped very annoyed with the boy.

"Why would you tease me like that!" Sora shot back. His ears stood on end, and his eyes narrowed at the other. "We had sex and everything!"

Roxas yanked his arm from the brunette's grasp. "I was just going along with the flow, that's all!" He yelled, slamming the bedroom door in Sora's face.

Sora staredat the door in disbelief. His eyes began to tear up and his ears folded back. His lips twitched and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Roxas..."

Said blonde sat on his bed. He stared at the clock and watched as, ever so slowly, the hand went around. He sighed and shook his head. "I said some really mean things in the heat of the moment… I shouldn't have said them…" He thought to himself, feeling guilt eat away at him. "I didn't mean to say them."

"I have to apologize." He nodded to himself, then stood up and walked to the bedroom door. "Sora?" He called, opening the door and jumping when said brunette rolled back through the door. "What a weird position to sleep in..." He thought, bending down and lifting the brunette up. "Wake up Sora." He said, shaking the brunette.

After ten minutes of trying to wake the other up - who would normally wake up straight away- Roxas began to panic. "Why isn't he waking up?" He thought, standing up in shock. "He was all smiles yesterday. This can't be happening."

Lifting the boy onto his back, Roxas winced at how heavy he was before dragging Sora back to college and was grateful that Axel was still there, with a rather nasty black eye.

"Axel!"

"Roxas? What's the matter?" The fire head boy asked, looking up at the two and noticed Sora was hanging over his back. "Not moving? That's just his natural lifespan," He said, walking over to the two and helped Roxas place Sora onto a chair. "It's nothing serious, so don't freak out like that."

"Lifespan?" Roxas thought aloud, looking at the brunette and biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah. These don't last forever, and Sora's half robot..."

Axel watched Roxas silently for a few moments before continuing. "All inventions have their limits. This may be our crowning achievement in technology and innovation but even _we_ can't make something that will last forever so easily."

Roxas stared down at the boy. His eyes began to tear up. "P-Please do something… I haven't apologized, yet. I have to… I have to tell him..." Gasping for breath, the blonde tried to talk and found himself tripping over his words. "I haven't t-told him how much I r-really love him."

"You'd do _anything_ to bring Sora back?" Axel asked sly, his green eyes flashing in the light dangrously.

Roxas's head snapped up so fast that Axel swore he heard something break. The hopeful look in Roxas's eyes made his heart ache.

"Anything! I n-never told Sora..." Roxas trailed off with a sob.

"Well, I might know of a way," Axel said slyly.

"Please! I'll do a-anything! Please just bring Sora back!" Roxas cried out, lunging at Axel and wrapping his arms around the pryo's waist.

Axel felt his heart break into a million pieces, though he didn't know whether it was because Roxas was sobbing into his chest, or that Roxas was sobbing into his chest because he wanted Sora fixed. He'd never seen Roxas this emotional before, and all because of a stupid _robot_.

Blinking his eyes a little, the boy sighd and swore under his breath. His shoulder slopped "Shit," He hissed making a split-second decision. He grabbed Sora's leg and stripped it bare before opening the small door in the metal leg and quickly replacing the black box inside with one that was on the nearby table and closing the door. "There. I've replaced the battery."

Roxas blinked through his blurry tears. He wiped the tears away to see what Axel was talking about before yelping as he was suddenly thrown backwith slim arms wrapped around his waist "Good morning, Roxie~" Sora squealed, nuzzling the boy.

"What? What the hell?" He thought, eyes wide as he stared in shock at the nuzzling him.

Axel stared at the battery before grunting. "Guess I should probably adapt him to run on regular run of the mill batteries," He muttered, silently adding that these battery was a pain in the butt to change. "By the way Roxas. If you want me to keep improving him, you're going to have to continue with that information you promised us."

"Hang on!" Roxas snapped, hissing a little. "I'm not giving you anymore information!"

"I know you don't like it, but it's the least you can do for me. After all, I've put up with all of this, haven't I?" Axel smirked, walking towards the boy. Roxas vaguely heard him mutter something about it getting late and him wanting to go home.

Roxas tilted his head and breathed softly. "Axel.," He called, stopping the boy before he could close the door, "Thank you."

Axel let out a sad sigh and smiled. "It's nothing. That's what friends are for," He said before closing the door, leaving Roxas there looking slightly surprise before smiling when suddenly -

_CHOMP_

Roxas squealed. He jumped up and glared at Sora who had bitten his right arm. "Ow! What the hell!"

"You were ignoring me!" Sora shrieked, pushing back, while his ears stood up on end. "Why are you always talking to that guy?"

Roxas bit his lip , listening to the other whine and whine about unnecessary things before he finally snapped. "You need to stop going on about useless things!" He snapped, shutting the brunette up by covering his lips with his own.

After awhile, the two pulled away and stared into eachothers eyes. Sora's ears stood on end and his tail wiggled.

"I love you too."

_**End**_

_**Review-Review. I'd love too know what yah think**_


End file.
